Jess VS Dean
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: There's a new guy in town and he likes Rory! Who is he? Why Jess of course! J/R Please R/R! Chapter 2 uploaded
1. The New Guy In Town

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I _am_ the very happy owner of a crush and some pictures of Jess though! Teehee!)

AN/ This is set right when Jess arrives in Stars Hollow and Rory hasn't met him yet.

Rory smiled softly trying to take all of it in.

She was trying to store this moment in her head. So, that she could remember it forever.

She was of the opinion that you only got a few of these moments in your life and that they were precious.

She was sitting on the back porch swing at Dean's house.

Dean was sitting there and she was leaning into his arms swinging them slowly back and forth with her foot, which rested lightly on the cement.

It was a clear night and the sky was full of stars.

She could smell wet, newly, mowed grass, and the air was peppered with the sweet smell of violets and honeysuckle.

She was wearing a breezy, flower print sundress with a ruffle on the bottom.

Her feet were bare and propped up on the part of the swing that wasn't being sat on. It was a three-person swing.

It was a warm, summer night and she could hear crickets chirping.

She tilted her head back to look at Dean.

He had an amused grin on his face as he stared at her.

"Rory?" Dean asked.

"Hmm?" Rory sighed.

"You're so quiet. Is something wrong?" Dean asked.

"No! Everything is just so…perfect." Rory said a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Good." Dean said.

"Don't you think so?" Rory asked.

"Now that you pointed it out, yeah I guess it is." Dean said nodding his head a little.

"Well, that was romantic!" Rory grinned.

"Rory, you're a girl." Dean said.

"I'm glad you noticed." Rory joked.

"You know what I mean. Girls look at things different than guys. You think roses are romantic. I think that a football is romantic." Dean laughed.

"A football? You have to be kidding!" Rory asked incredulous.

"Well, as long as it's given with love." Dean chuckled.

"Dean, just close your eyes, and take a whiff of the flowers, and the wet grass! Listen to the crickets! Think of where you are! You'll see how romantic it is!" Rory said waving her hand toward the darkness.

"Fine." Dean smiled closing his eyes.

Rory was looking at him awaiting his reaction. When she saw it, suddenly a green balloon filled with water dropped out of nowhere, and landed directly on Dean's head breaking, and soaking him with water!

Rory looked at Dean horrified.

Where had that come from?

  
Who had dropped it?

She looked up.

Rory saw a face in the leaves of a tree. The tree branched out over the open porch.

The face quickly disappeared when it saw that Rory was looking.

Dean was now swiping water from his eyes and hair.

He looked up, but saw nothing in the tree.

Dean looked at Rory.

Rory looked at Dean.

Then they both leapt up from the swing, and ran to the tree.

Dean climbed up to have a look, but saw no one.

"Let's go look for whoever dropped it!" Rory said.

"But, we didn't see anyone! If we don't know who we're looking for, what's the point?" Dean questioned.

"I saw a face! I don't know who it was, but I think if I saw it again I would recognize it!" Rory said.

"Rory, let's search tomorrow. I want to get dried off, and it's getting late anyway." Dean replied.

"Oh. Okay." Rory said a little disappointed.

She wasn't ready to go home yet, so after a goodnight kiss Dean went inside, and she headed for the bridge.

The bridge was her favorite place in Stars Hollow. Besides Luke's Diner that is.

When she arrived at the bridge, she was surprised to see another person sitting in the middle of it, with their feet hanging over

 the edge.

"Hello?" Rory called walking to the middle.

"Hi." A guy said as she sat down.

"What's your name? Are you new here?" Rory questioned.

"Jess. And yeah I'm new here, unfortunately." The guy said finally looking at her.

Rory sucked in her breath.

That was the face that she had seen in the tree.

"Jess, can I ask you something?" Rory asked uncertainly.

"Why not? You're going to anyway." Jess replied.

Rory rolled her eyes. This guy had a _major _attitude problem.

"Why did you drop a water balloon on my boyfriend's head?" Rory demanded.

Jess looked startled. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Excuse you! You had no right to do that!" Rory said.

"Are you serious?" Jess asked laughing.

This made Rory very angry. How dare he laugh at her!

"Yes, I am very serious! I want to know why you did it!" Rory exclaimed.

"Have any proof?" Jess asked.

"I saw you!" Rory said.

"And who is going to believe you?" Jess asked.

"Everybody!" Rory said confidently.

"Yeah right!" Jess snickered.

"Oh. They will! And you know who else will?" Rory asked.

"No. Please tell me, so I'll be just as informed as you are!" Jess said sarcastically.

"My boyfriend! You know the big, tall, strong, guy that you dropped a water balloon on!" Rory replied.

"I'm sorry, I have know idea who you are talking about! The guy I dropped a balloon on was a flag pole that could be pushed over with a feather!" Jess laughed again.

"Who are you?" Rory asked in disgust.

"I already told you." Jess replied.

"You can't be related to anyone in _this_ town!" Rory said.

"Why? Because you all live in this perfect town where everyone leaves their doors unlocked, and nobody knocks? Is that why? And why should I tell you who I am? I don't even know your name!" Jess exclaimed.

Rory realized that he was telling the truth! She hadn't told him her name! "Rory."

"Fine. I'm Luke's nephew." Jess stated.

"Oh! I totally forgot that Luke had a nephew coming!" Rory said a little embarrassed that she had forgotten.

"And in answer to your question, I don't like your boyfriend. I never will." Jess said still looking directly into her eyes.

_Wow! He has amazing eyes!_ Rory thought. _Wait! Stop that! You have a boyfriend Rory! You're not allowed to think that!_ Rory scolded herself.

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Because he's him, and I'm me!" Jess said simply.

"You don't even know him!" Rory objected.

"Listen Rory, I don't like him and that's all you need to know." Jess replied.

"I have to go." Rory said.

And with that she got up and left.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? I love getting reviews! So, please review me and let me know if you liked it. 

I am open to constructive criticism but not just rude comments!

Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words!

Thanks! =)


	2. That Water Balloon Dropping Bad Boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do however own a crush and some pictures of Jess and Tristan!)

I own nothing pertaining to Rice Crispies.

Rory hugged herself as she walked home.

Despite the warm summer night, she suddenly felt chills, and uncertainty clouded her mind.

She rubbed her arms for warmth.

What was it about this mysterious new town resident that had her thinking of nothing else but him?

She inhaled, filling her lungs with fresh night air.

That was what it was.

Jess was like a breath of fresh air for her.

He had breezed into town just like the wind, and had instantly complicated things.

She lie in bed that night smiling at the thought of those amazing brown eyes; the thing was that she wasn't thinking about Dean's eyes.

And when she finally fell asleep all she dreamed about was that, water balloon dropping bad boy that was Luke's nephew.

When she woke up the first thing she thought of was Jess.

She didn't want to admit it, but she had the symptoms of a girl who was crushing major.

She didn't even want to go into the diner, because she thought that if she saw those eyes again, she just might kiss him!

Rory had figured out last night why she was so attracted to him.

It was his mesmerizing eyes.

They were hypnotizing.

The thought made her stomach flip flop.

She walked into the kitchen with it seemed, a permanent grin plastered on her face.

"Hi honey. You look really perky. And I don't mind saying it's a bit scary." Lorelai commented.

"Hmm?" Rory asked pouring orange juice on her Rice Crispies.

"Rory! You're pouring O-Jo on your Rice Crispies!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh!" Rory said snapping out of her daze.

"Okay. Rory, since you've officially ruined your breakfast, let's go get some doughnuts at Luke's." Lorelai said.

Rory shook her head no.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm. I can eat this! It's fine." She said spooning some into her mouth.

She made a pained face.

"Takes the snap, crackle, pop, right out of them. Doesn't it?" Lorelai joked.

Rory nodded, and got up from the table.

"You ready to go to Luke's _now_?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded again not able to say anything.

They arrived at Luke's a few minutes later.

"Lucas! Coffee!" Lorelai bellowed strolling up to the counter.

"What else?" he asked pouring her two cups.

"Oh! Thank you!" she smiled.

"One is for Rory!" he said.

Lorelai pouted. "Fine!" she reluctantly handed a mug to Rory.

Rory glanced around the diner, looking for Jess.

She didn't see him.

"I haven't met your nephew yet, Luke." Lorelai commented.

"You don't want to." Luke stated.

"Why?" Lorelai questioned.

"Because, he has a very bad attitude." Luke told her.

"What does he look like?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"He's Tall, has dark hair, brown eyes…" Rory trailed off at the sight of Lorelai expression.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Umm. I met him already." Rory said.

"When?" Lorelai asked.

"Last night." Rory answered.

"Okay. How." She pressed.

"Well, Me and Dean were sitting on his porch, and someone dropped a water balloon on his head. I followed that person, and found out that it was Jess." Rory said.

Just then Jess came down the stairs.

He went behind the counter, and opened a book.

Rory looked at her coffee, while Lorelai stared openly at the newest town resident.

He glanced at the window, and took a step backward.

  
Rory looked behind her and gasped.

The whole town was staring at Jess!

Some were heading toward the door.

Rory looked at him and mouthed the word 'Run!'

He did.

He ran all the way upstairs and locked the apartment door.

Lorelai just laughed and shook her head.

AN/ You like? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
